Scorpion
Scorpion is the most well known character in the Mortal Kombat Series, along with Sub-Zero. Pre-Mortal Kombat Born in Osaka, Japan, Hanzo Hasashi was the son of a former member of the Shirai Ryu. Hanzo wanted to join the Shirai Ryu, but his father forbade it, for his father did not want Hanzo to live the life he lived. However, Hanzo joined in spite of his father's wishes in order to provide his wife and son with a comfortable life. He earned his namesake for his lightning fast speed and he was christened Sasori (Scorpion). One day, the sorcerer Quan Chi hired Hanzo to retrieve a map to Shinnok's Amulet. However, he finds Bi-Han (The Eldest Sub-Zero) a Lin Kuei Warrior, the rivals of the Shirai Ryu, who was also tasked to find the map as well. Hanzo and Bi-Han then fought, with Bi-Han winning. Hanzo begged for mercy, which Bi-Han granted him none. Later on, Scorpion then fights Bi-Han to a match while the latter is put in a prison cell in the Netherrealm, under the delusion that Sub-Zero not only killed him, but his family and clan. Scorpion loses again, but he will meet Sub-Zero again in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Mortal Kombat 1 Two years after being slain by the elder Sub-Zero, Scorpion enters the Mortal Kombat tournament to avenge his clan. However, Scorpion did not win the tournament but did find Sub-Zero. He fought and killed him. He returns to the Netherrealm. Mortal Kombat 2 While in the Netherrealm, Scorpion finds out that there is another tournament in Outworld. He learns that Sub-Zero is in the tournament. Confused and angered by this fact, he enters the tournament. He later finds Sub-Zero battling an opponent and he sees that the former spared his opponents. He learns that it's not the same Sub-Zero he killed, but his younger brother. He vows to protect this Sub-Zero to atone for killing his brother. Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 When Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm and unsuccessfully tried to conquer the Netherrealm as well, Scorpion was inadvertently set free, and began walking the Earth once more. He pledged allegiance to no one, taking neither friends nor enemies. Shao Kahn, however, recognized Scorpion's superior warrior skills, and enlisted the ninja in his forces. Scorpion's allegiance with Shao Kahn quickly dissolved when he discovered that Sub-Zero was one of Earth's Chosen warriors and therefore one of Shao Kahn's targets. He turned on Shao Kahn, and sided with the Earthrealm warriors in their final showdown with the evil emperor. With Shao Kahn and his minions defeated, Earth reverted back to normal, causing Scorpion to return to the Netherrealm once more. Mortal Kombat 4 Sometime after his return to the Netherrealm, Scorpion heard that his wife and child had been slain. He encountered the sorcerer Quan Chi, who told Scorpion that Sub-Zero was the murderer. Hearing this angered Scorpion anew, and he swore he would slay Sub-Zero, much like his brother before him. However, Quan Chi reveals that he had tricked Scorpion into believing that Sub-Zero had slain his wife and child in the hope that he would break his vow of protecting Sub-Zero as retribution for killing his brother the original Sub-Zero. The true murderer of Scorpion's family was Quan Chi. After Scorpion defeated the new Sub-Zero and learned the truth, the sorcerer attempted to transport Scorpion back to the Netherrealm. Thinking quickly, the spectre ran towards the sorcerer, sending both of them back to the Netherrealm. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance During the years that Quan Chi spent trapped in the fifth plane of the Netherrealm, he would be chased, brutalized, and tortured by Scorpion. Quan Chi had little chance of escape, as his powers were weakened while he was in the Netherrealm, and Scorpion's power and strength conversely increased (note: Quan Chi, as Shinnok's second-in-command, had previously resided in the Netherrealm. However, this was explained as a new region of the Netherrealm where sorcerers retain their power). Quan Chi eventually struck a deal with the two Oni, Drahmin and Moloch, who fought off Scorpion for him. When Quan Chi escaped the Netherrealm through a portal, Scorpion followed him, but it did not send him to the same place. He continued to hound Quan Chi in a game of cat-and-mouse until he found himself at Shang Tsung's palace, where he was ambushed by Drahmin and Moloch, who had also escaped the Netherrealm. They threw him into the Soulnado, believing that it would eliminate the ninja spectre once and for all. Mortal Kombat: Deception Scorpion, however, managed to escape into the Void before the purity of the Soulnado tore him apart. While in the Void, he met the Elder Gods, and forever became changed from what he saw. He also witnessed Raiden's sacrifice and Onaga's dominance beginning to unfold. The Elder Gods were aware of his presence and enhanced his mortal and supernatural abilities, making him the Champion of the Elder Gods. The Elder Gods gave him a new mission, to seek and destroy Onaga before he unmade the realms. Scorpion emerged from the Void and returned to Outworld. Scorpion is seen in Konquest mode before Onaga goes to retrieve the amulet from Quan Chi and fights Shujinko in the name of the Elder Gods. Shujinko won the battle. In his ending it is said that Scorpion tracked Onaga through the realms to fight him, but it is actually unknown if he fought him, as it is known that Shujinko was the one who defeated the Dragon King. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon In Konquest mode, Scorpion was no longer willing to serve as the Elder Gods' champion. This was due to the bargain he had made with the Elder Gods to serve them in the first place; they would resurrect the Shirai Ryu clan along with the resurrection of his wife and son, in return for his services. While the Elder Gods did fulfill their promise, they brought back the Shirai Ryu clan as hellspawned warriors, the same as Scorpion. Enraged at what he perceived as their betrayal, Scorpion vowed to gain vengeance on the Elder Gods by removing the two things crucial to their plans to prevent Armageddon - the Edenian brothers Taven & Daegon. In the battle between the Forces of Light and the Forces of Darkness in Edenia, Scorpion is seen battling Sub-Zero. He was one of the final kombatants to get near to the top of the pyramind however in the end he was killed along with the many others - his back pierced by Sub-Zero's Kori Blade. Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe Note: The following is Non-Canonical to the Mortal Kombat Storyline In the story mode, Scorpion first interrupted a battle between Liu Kang and Sub-Zero. After a losing battle with Liu Kang, Scorpion switched places with the Flash and was captured weakened by Batman. Scorpion escaped and later brought Sub-Zero to the Netherrealm and the two battle, freeing Quan Chi. Quan Chi sent Sub-Zero back to warn Raiden that alliances needed to be formed to stop the world merging, and then he sent Scorpion to look for the Princess Kitana. Scorpion went to Gotham, where he confronted the Joker who foolishly tried to take on the ninja spectre and was thrashed by him. Not finding the princess there, Scorpion ventured to Wonder Woman's island. She refused to let Scorpion wander the island, so he fought the princess and bested her. Scorpion then went to Metropolis, where he was met by Scorpion. Annoyed with the Man of Steel, Scorpion turned out to have an advantage due to Superman's weakness from magic. After the fight, an enraged Kitana appeared and Scorpion, with no other choice, beat her unconscious. Quan Chi then appeared and ordered Scorpion to take her to Raiden. Awake, Kitana informed all the Kombatants of the being known as Dark Kahn, who was the focal point of the worlds merging. Scorpion teamed up with Shang Tsung and Baraka to take on Captain Marvel in the Netherrealm only to be defeated. Scorpion was then forced to work with Sub-Zero, and they made their way to the Wu Shi Academy, where they confronted Lex Luthor and Catwoman. Though Sub-Zero froze Catwoman in place, he and Scorpion both were defeated by Luthor. Mortal Kombat Other Appearances Injustice: Gods Among Us Scorpion is also a Guest Character in the game, Injustice: Gods Among Us. In his ending he defeats the Regime Superman, he then wonders who brought him to this universe, it is revealed that it was the being known as Trigon who accused Scorpion of abandoning demon army and stealing from him the glory of besting the High Councilor. The two fought with Scorpion the winner. Scorpion then took over Trigon's rule and then would take over this strange new land. NBA Jam Scorpion, along with Sub-Zero, guest star in NBA Jam. Quotes 'Mortal Kombat 1' *''Get over here!'' *''Come here!'' 'Mortal Kombat 4' Scorpion's ending: *''"By defeating you, Sub-Zero, I have avenged the death of my family and clan. Now my soul can finally rest." (to Sub-Zero after beating him)'' *''If you are not the murderer... then who is? (learning that Sub-Zero did not kill his family and clan)'' *''Never!!! (to Quan Chi after he says he must send Scorpion to the netherrealm)'' Sub-Zero's Ending: *''"You cannot kill a dead man, you have defeated my physical form but my soul is still eternal. You will pay for the massacre of my clan and family. (to Sub-Zero)'' *''"Our battle is finished, you are now free from my curse, live well Lin Kuei warrior!" (after killing Quan Chi)'' 'Mortal Kombat Deception/Unchained' *''"My Clan will see you dead!" (when the player strikes him, during Konquest)'' 'Mortal Kombat Armageddon' 'Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe' *''You allowed Sub-Zero to escape! Now you will suffer MY WRATH!" (To ''Liu Kang) *''"There is no escape from Scorpion!"'' *''"You cannot harm me, BUT I WILL SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF PAIN!" (To ''Wonder Woman) *''"You will pay for that, WITH YOUR LIFE!"'' (''To ''The Joker) 'Mortal Kombat' *"Vengeance will be mine!" (Battle Cry) *"GET OVER HERE!" (1st scream when he attacks with his spear) *"COME HERE!" (2nd scream when he used the spear) *"Where is the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero? He killed my family and clan. I will have his HEAD!" (To Shang Tsung) *''"You will regret your impulsiveness."'' (To Kung Lao) *"You are not yet a warrior." (After beating Kung Lao) *"I have defeated the challenger, Shang Tsung. I demand Sub-Zero!" *''"What do you know of my past-?"'' (To Nightwolf) *"You no longer seek retribution? You dishonor your kind. I shall honor the memory of my fallen!" (To Nightwolf) *''"The spirits have forsaken you, shaman."'' (After beating Nightwolf) *"You waste my time, sorcerer!" (To Shang Tsung) *"Sub-Zero deserves death!" (To Raiden) *"My clan may walk the Earth once more..." (To Cyrax and Sektor) *''"I will have my revenge, but I will not kill Sub-Zero."'' *"You! The Shirai Ryu are dead. You will suffer as they did." (to the elder Sub-Zero) *"No... To hell with YOU!" (To the elder Sub-Zero or Bi Han) *"This is where I was reborn. This is where YOU WILL PAY!" (After dragging the Elder Sub-Zero to the Netherrealm) *"I have avenged my family and clan." (After beating the elder Sub-Zero) *''"I... I will not. He has been beaten."'' (Refusing to kill the elder Sub-Zero) *''"What is this?" (When Quan Chi shows him a false vision) *"No... No!"'' (Seeing the Elder Sub-Zero murder his family) *''"You have already lost!"'' (To Liu Kang) *"What is this? You are not Sub-Zero!" (when confronted by the younger Sub-Zero) *"He had no honor! And you will die as he did!" (Speaking to the younger Sub-Zero about his brother) *''"Save your pity."'' (To Raiden) *''"You may address me. I will inform him."'' (After Raiden asks to speak to Quan Chi) *''"Do not talk of my family, Raiden!"'' *"You speak only with me!" (Refusing to let Raiden speak to Quan Chi) Gallery Scorpion MK1 Winning Pose.gif|Scorpion, Mortal Kombat 1 Winning Pose Scorpion MK1 Toasty Fatality.png|Scorpion's Signature Fatality, Toasty! MK1 Scorpion MK1.gif|Scorpion, Mortal Kombat 1 Bio Gif. Scorpion MK2 Vs.jpg|Scorpion, MK2 Vs Portrait Scorpion Artwork.jpg|Scorpion, Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Sketch by John Tobias Scorpion UMK3 Vs.png|Scorpion, UMK3 Vs Sprite Scorpion MKT Screenshot.png|Scorpion's Hell Hand Fatality Scorpion Alternate MKDA.jpg|Scorpion Alternate Costume, Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance 367px-Scorpion-Mortal-Kombat.png|Scorpion, Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Scorpion MKD Alternate Render.jpg|Scorpion Alternate Costume, Mortal Kombat Deception Scorpion MKSM.jpg|Scorpion, Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Scorpion MKA Alternate.jpg|Scorpion Alternate Costume, Mortal Kombat Armageddon Scorpion MKVsDCU.jpg|Scorpion, Mortal Kombat vs Dc Universe Scorpion MK9 Render.png|Scorpion, Mortal Kombat 225px-250px-Scorpion render by wildboyz.png Scorpion MK9.png Scorpion Alt MK9.png|Scorpion Alternate Costume, Mortal Kombat 225px-250px-Scorpion render by wildboyz.png Scorpion MK9.png Scorpion Alt MK9.png|Scorpion Alternate Costume, Mortal Kombat Trivia His signature move, Bloody Spear is similar to the Rope Dart. Scorpion is considered the only real ninja in the series. Category:Playable Villain Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Bosses Category:Axemen Category:Arcade Debuts Category:Murderer Category:Ninjas Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Deceased Characters Category:Teleporters Category:Knifemen Category:Crossover Characters Category:M Characters Category:T Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Faceless Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Mascots Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Downloadable Characters Category:Arcade Characters Category:SNES Characters Category:Genesis Characters Category:GB Characters Category:GBC Characters Category:GBA Characters Category:DS Characters Category:PS1 Characters Category:N64 Characters Category:PS2 Characters Category:Xbox Characters Category:Gamecube Characters Category:Wii Characters Category:PS3 Characters Category:Xbox 360 Characters Category:PS Vita Characters Category:SMS Characters Category:Dreamcast Characters Category:PC Characters Category:Sega CD Characters Category:Racers Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Puzzle Game Characters Category:Sports Game Characters Category:Guest Characters